The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to knock sensors, and more specifically, to recording signals from knock sensors mounted to large, multi-cylinder reciprocating devices (e.g., combustion engines, compressors, etc.).
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder, to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close correlative with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidizer such as air into the cylinder, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted. Combustion fluids, e.g., hot gases, may then be directed to exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve. Accordingly, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, useful in driving a load. For example, the load may be a generator that produces electric power.
In order to optimize performance of the engine, it would be desirable to know a location of peak firing pressure. The peak firing pressure can be used by engine designers and control experts to optimize various engine operating parameters. Accordingly, there is a need to find the location of peak firing pressure in engines.